


Eren's a Disney Princess

by Buggy_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, animals really like Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Love/pseuds/Buggy_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi stumbles across a peculiar scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's a Disney Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing for the International Fanworks Day.

“Eren…”

“Yes, sir?”

“What the fck is going on here?”

Having a titan shifter under his command almost guarantees oddities, but seeing the teen surrounded by woodland animals definitely takes the cake. Especially when a dmn fox is sleeping peacefully in Eren’s lap.

“It’s been happening for a while, actually.” Eren comments, idly stroking a squirrel resting on his shoulder. “Whenever Squad Leader Hange does experiments near the forest, there’s always a lot of animals nearby. She thinks it might have something to do with my ability.”

Levi visibly twitches when a bird flies down to land on Eren’s head.


End file.
